


Homebrewed

by Nomad_Dash



Series: Nomad's Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ferdibert Week 2019, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: “Hubert… take care of it, please.”“... of course… Lady Edelgard.”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Nomad's Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558567
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	Homebrewed

**Author's Note:**

> Iiiiiiits ferdibert week! And boy o boy have I been wanting to tackle Hanahaki for a while, but never knew how haha. Now though I have an idea to start off ferdibert week with it in a horrible way haha! ha! One! Side note i don't drink tea so i have no idea what im describing in these flavors and google didn’t help
> 
> T rating for mentions of blood

As most things do, it started with one simple sign: A look that caused a tickle in his throat that he quickly and subconsciously scratched with a cough. He didn’t realize what it was as of yet, only remaining just a simple cough that occasionally forced its way out of his throat. It was always a dry cough, easily subdued and hushed in the side of his gloved fist. It was still a very annoying distraction to Hubert as subtle as it currently was.

He couldn’t recall anything that he has done in the past that made him vulnerable to any sort of sickness, not that he had any other symptoms of an illness minus the dry hack. He made sure to drink lots of fluids just in case it was from a dry throat, yet it didn’t seem to be working; he even tried Linhardt’s suggestion of gargling warm water with a bit of salt, yet his it still persisted. 

It was growing more common now, now being where he had to turn more away from whoever was checking on his once more and asking if he was alright. He hated this constant question of  _ are you okay? _ He was fine, it was just a cough. Even Edelgard was asking if he needed a little break, which he was quick to dismiss. There was no need for him to rest at this time, he didn’t have the spare minutes. It was only a cough.

It got to the point that Ferdinand had also asked him the same question he’s heard one too many times before. For the most part the annoying noble has been keeping his distance, saying foolish things how he didn’t wish to catch an idiot’s disease, but Hubert still noticed the faint worried glances that were sent his way every time Hubert turned his head to cough behind his hand into his shoulder. The question caused a headache to form behind his eyes in irritation and his throat scratch all the more. It was the first time the coughs sounded a bit wetter and harsher from where he hid them, and even though the classes ended before that happened he wasn't sure how well the next day's lessons would go. He didn't want to start disturbing other students. He spared a glance at Ferdinand out of the corner of his eye and that look he gave him… his words were replaced by the need to cough again, yet he refused.

“I think a visit to the infirmary is in order?” 

Hubert had to pull his head from where he ducked away, taken aback by this sudden kindness. It was unexpected in comparison to the usual hostility they held for each other during their normal arguments.

“No, I am alright.” Hubert was not going to show that he was thrown off pace by the kindness. He was fine and things were normal. Now if only he could leave the classroom without being stopped again. Thankfully the lesson was over for the day, yet a few students including the two of them still lingered about. Unfortunately, one of those other students that stayed behind a bit to talk to their professor was Edelgard. She had just finished her talk and overheard the little conversation.

“I think it would be a good idea to at least get a check up, Hubert.” She noted, a small, caring smile on her face. Her kindness was far more warranted and less unexpected, even though he was being teamed up on now.

“It is merely a simple cough; it should leave in a few days.” They shouldn’t let this small set back distract them from the upcoming mock battle at the end of the month. 

“That’s been going on for weeks now.” Ferdinand countered with a small huff. “It's distracting me and my studies. Come, I'll walk with you. We are going to the infirmary.” He crossed his arms, and that determined look was only pointed at him for a few moments before Hubert had to turn and hide his cough again.

“Excuse me-?”

“How kind of you, Ferdinand. I’ll check on you after my group task. Please at least take some medicine while you’re up there?” Edelgard’s own smile grew a bit, a subtle hint showing that team’s  _ Hubert go to the infirmary  _ word was final. As much as he didn’t want to, Hubert gave in.

With a faint sigh he stood up from his seat. “Very well, I will go then.” The cough has lasted much longer than he thought- maybe it was time for him to take some medication and move on from this distraction. He thought with his final agreement he would be able to go alone, but as soon as he started out the classroom and started to head that way he realize how close another pair of footsteps were. They were too close, being that they were right by his side.

“There is no need to follow me, you know.” Hubert said in a pointed toned, his glare being sent down to the redhead by his side. 

“I told you I would take you there. A noble never goes back on his word.”

“I never asked for your pointless chivalry. You can-” A cough interrupted his own words and he glare increased. Alright, maybe he should have visited sooner, cutting himself off like that was a nuisance. 

“And that is enough proof for me to follow along to make sure you make it safely.” Ferdinand’s smile was smug as if he was proven right by Hubert’s body betraying him. A second wave of scratching at his throat made it hard for Hubert to even find a proper answer in time. He hated the way Ferdinand’s gaze faded from that smug look to worry once more. He didn’t need his pity. “Are you sure it is just a cough? No symptoms of a cold?” 

“I am fine.” His response came in an airy voice. He could feel the need to cough crawl up his throat once more, and for some reason, maybe to not prove Ferdinand right, he wished to hold it in. 

Unfortunately, things don’t work like that. The harsh coughs came, more and more, coming to a point where he had to stop walking and start holding his stomach. His chest burned as he almost doubled over from trying to restrain his coughing. It felt like there was something in his throat, choking him and trying to force its way out. A hand came down his back, another not his own moving to his arm to hold him. Hubert wasn’t sure when he closed his eyes during the fit, but when he pulled back and looked down at his gloved hand that had cupped his mouth to see if he coughed up whatever was caught in his throat all he saw was a bit of spittle. He frown at himself. Disgusting.

He didn’t realize Ferdinand had his hands on him to help steady him during the session until he started to straighten once more. They still lingered on his body, feeling entirely too warm, and the object in his throat made everything more uncomfortable.

“That is more proof that you should have done this sooner. Do I need to babysit you? I do not have the time.” Hubert only caught sight of the concerned expression for a moment before it turned back to the usual bitterness they held towards each other. His hands were off of him, yet he still stayed by his side as he waited for Hubert to make the first steps to complete the journey.

There were too many feelings to pin down, making him go with what should be the thing that could at least push some stress off his shoulders. He wanted away from Ferdinand. He started to walk again so he could achieve that sooner. “Leave me at the infirmary and continue on with your life then. I do not need you lingering about.”

“I would stay long enough for a simple thank you for my generosity.” The statement had bite.

“You will not get one.” The venom was matched.

“Of course not; why would I ever from someone like you?”

A cough stopped Hubert from speaking once more, only one this time, but he didn’t bother speaking again. Silence followed for the rest of the trip until Hubert stepped through the opened door to let himself in. It was empty of any student or staff, but Ferdinand was not about to let that stop him from making sure Hubert got the care he needed. He was annoyed by that cough, could only imagine how irritating it was to actually possess it, but he was not about to sympathize with Hubert of all people. 

“You wait here and I will go see where Professor Manuela is, alright?” He would be respectful and not start handing him random items in hope one was the right concoction to help with this sickness.

With a huff Hubert moved to sit on the edge of one of the beds, frown still prevalent as he crossed his arms. “... Fine.” 

Hubert wasn’t sure what he expected, but a sudden bright smile flashed his way was not one of the responses he anticipated. He was unaware it was because Ferdinand liked the thought of winning one over on him. “Obedience looks good on you. It will only be a second, hopefully, so wait here.” 

Ferdinand turned to leave the infirmary, not seeing Hubert’s wide eyed expression. He’s seen that smile sent his way before, about the same time this annoying cough first started. There were sent to dual together for reasons he could hardly remember, a battle of lances with Ferdinand he knew he would be outclassed in. Ferdinand had won easily, and that prideful smile that made his freckled cheeks dimple beamed at him in ways that made him lose his words in the past and make his throat itch again in the present as well.

He moved to hold his stomach once more when he felt the coughs coming, his other coming up to cover his mouth as he finally felt whatever was in his throat dislodge. It gave him a feeling of relief, one he wasn’t sure how long would last given how these coughing fits seem to attack him at the worst of times. He pulled back to see what it was causing him discomfort, face immediately paling as realization washed over him.

In his palm laid a single petal, orange at the base before fading into a yellow gradient towards the tip. He was not the most versed in flowers, but he could tell it was that of a sunflower.

_ This cannot be happening.  _ Why now and why him? Why  _ him _ of all people too?  _ This cannot be happening.  _ How could these feelings form without him being aware? He’s read up on Hanahaki - _ this cannot be happening _ \- before, the thought of someone slowly and painfully killing themselves from the inside out - _ this cannot be happening-  _ was an absolutely fascinating concept to him and he wished to recreate the spell.  _ This cannot  _ -he wondered if it could be a manipulated feeling to use in battle, controlling someones emotions like that in perfectly delicious torture-  _ be happening.  _ He has never tried a spell like that on himself, meaning this all had to be natural. _Why him and why_ him _and why over a simple thing such as a beaming smile?_

The sound of footsteps coming closer pulled him from his trance. He didn’t want to be caught with the petal in hand, not wanting to admit to himself, much less others, that this was the illness he was to be diagnosed with. Maybe if he was prescribed some cough medicine everything would be okay. Thinking quickly, he pocketed the petal, knowing that later he would have to discard it in private.

~!~

The cough medicine Manuela gave him helped some, but it did not get rid of it entirely. He didn’t expect it to in all honesty and knew as the days went on his cough will get worse and worse again, but for now it was back to the simple hack he had when this disaster first started. The only problem was, each cough now contained at least one petal that he would have to quickly hide to prevent anyone from noticing. It was just enough petals to still hide in a fist, but another part of him knew that soon that would not be the case. If he could make that later rather than sooner, give him time to figure out how to stop this without any outside help, he would be happy.

Especially as long as Ferdinand didn’t notice, he would be happy. 

It did not help that the cavalier was still checking on him like he cared. He asked how the infirmary visit went, not staying around after bringing Manuela to him. It did not help that after mumbling out a begrudged thanks for taking him there that smile that caused all his problems was back, dimple and all. It especially did not help that he started coughing again in response to that smile, and the number of petals that left his throat almost made his fistful of them noticeable. The only saving grace was that he was able to conceal the petals and secretly pocket them.

He’s been keeping the petals after that, making them reside in a box hidden in his room after pocketing what all he coughed up throughout the days. It felt like it was getting too much to secretly toss out anymore, making him feel the only place to properly hide his shame would be in his room. What he did with them yet, he was not sure. 

He was able to cover up everything well, but of course, Edelgard, as keen as she was, managed to get under his skin and reveal his everything. It did not help that he accidentally spilled the truth quite literally right in front of her. 

They were hidden away in her quarters one late night, planning away the revolution the empire needed in hushed murmurs so no random passerby could hear two people occupying the room. The topic of Ferdinand came up, and lately the mere thought of him sent Hubert into a coughing mess. Worried for her friend she tried to help and soothe him with a hand on his back, but the warmth it provided was different than Ferdinand’s those weeks ago. His one hand over his mouth would not be enough as he could feel the petals come forth, making him bring up both to cover the lower part of his mouth, but now he wondered just how he could hide the sunflowers.

“Are you alright? I thought you went to the infirmary to be treated?” Hubert could not stand to look over at her nor speak. It was the worst choice of actions as now she grew more worried. “Are you more sick that we thought? Please rest, we can do this some other time. Hubert, do not push yourself more than you need too- I know how you are.”

Finally, ever so slowly Hubert pulled his hands back, a few of the amber and gold petals fluttering to the ground by their feet. The silent answer did not make her expression softened.

“Oh, Hubert…”

The petals were gathered the best he could in one hand to hold onto in a vice. “My apologies,” he started out, voice a bit listless, “I did not mean to make a mess.” He moved to pick up what petals fell to the floor to clean his disgrace.

Edelgard was quick to kneel down with him, not picking up any petals as Hubert grabbed them all already, but placing a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. “Is this what the coughing has been about?” She asked, a small tilt to her head. Hubert couldn't lie to her. 

“It… did not start out as such. It was only a cough before, but then the petals came when-” the petals were dropped, back on the floor with the need to cover his mouth again. A new feeling was coming forth now, a pain in his chest that branched from the center. He was scared to pull his hands away and show how far he's let this progress, how long he's been weak, in front of Edelgard. 

It was Edelgard that reached out tenderly, moving slowly to pull his gloved hands away from his face. The sunflower petals, still bright and bold with only orange and yellow hues, joined the growing pile on the floor since Hubert could not fight her touch. He allowed her to take his hands to hold carefully in her own. Her smile was kinder now, a warmth in her eyes. “If I may guess… it's Ferdinand, right?” 

Hubert bit his lip, not wanting more petals to come out, but thankfully a coughing fit spared him this time. He didn't trust his voice, leading him to find an alternative and faintly nod his head. He still was looking down at the mess he made, a mistake as he missed the giddy smile Edelgard wore that would reveal the true intention of her words. 

“Hubert… take care of it, please.”

“... of course… Lady Edelgard.”

Their secret meeting was postponed after that, little done in the eyes of Hubert before this disease pained his body. Edelgard gave him the command to take care of it, and that he must do. She did help him pick up the flowers this time around much to his protest, having to hush him up with a small chiding. With them gathered in hand to dispose of he was out of her quarters. 

As soon as the door was shut and Edelgard was alone, she couldn't help but put her hands to her face. She resisted the urge to squeal, the act too embarrassing, but she couldn't help this giddy feeling in her gut. Hubert actually liked someone romantically; more than that- loved someone dearly. She always worried about him, not completely in the reason of romance- but that he was too devoted to her to have anything for himself. Of course she appreciated his help, still would appreciate it whenever she became the Emperor she destined to be, but she still wished for him to be his own independent person. Reality did come to her and she pulled her hands from her face even if her smile lingered. She knew hanahaki was unrequited love, but in the stories more than half the time it was because the infected person was too scared to confess. She hoped her little push would be what finally got him to realize and at least try. Who knows, it could put them on better terms if Ferdinand realized Hubert didn't always want to fight with him. If not, then the alternative… she didn't want to think about it yet. One step at a time. 

Hubert made his way over to his own room, putting the petals away with the others before laying on top of his bed. He needed to take care of it, and he knew just the way he would have to go about it.

He needed to form a plan. 

~!~

He never thought he would be bothered how to make tea, the mere beverage he found repulsive, but this wasn't for him. 

_ “Are you sure?”  _ Manuela’s words from the day before echoed in his head as he pushed around a few of the dried petals resting on his desk absently.  _ “You know the consequences of this procedure… right?”  _ Her words were caring, awfully close to that of a doting mother, but it was misplaced.

_ “Yes.” _ He remembered answering without hesitation. He was told to take care of it, and take care of it he would. Feelings and unrequited true love would end up killing him and he could not let that happen before Edelgard’s plans bloomed into success. 

_ She still didn’t look convinced, but he supposed it was expected from someone who was desperate for love. “Have you… you know… tried to talk to this person about your feelings?”  _ She didn’t ask who, something he appreciated back then and even now. There was hesitation in her voice, most likely from being surprised that he of all people were sickened by hanahaki. He didn’t confirm if that was the reason or not, not finding the need.

_A cough was forced from Hubert at the mere thought of confessing to Ferdinand, the proof of his disease tumbling to the floor as he failed to collect all the petals. More have been coming out as of late, showing that he was far along in this physical pinning. No blood has shown on his white gloves yet, and he hoped it wouldn’t come to that; he would be treated before then. “It would be a waste of my time.” And his time should be used doing something more productive- his studies if he was asked._ _He was not. Instead Manuela tentatively nodded her head as she watched him pick up the sunflowers._

Those that fell to the floor were tainted, properly tossed later on secretly, but those he kept safe in his hand were now dried and crushed up in a pestle and mortar. He found a use for all those petals now: Sunflower tea. 

_ “I… I don’t know what I expected.” The response was very Hubert-esque to her, even if she didn’t like the thought of taking away someone's ability to feel and love. “If you’re  _ completely  _ sure you want to do this, then what would be a good time for you?” _

Part of him did have some odd sense of regret of not letting Ferdinand know about his love, but he has convinced himself that that was the sunflowers talking. Hanahaki was more than just physical, it messed with with the infected mentally too. That must be why he was feeling needless feelings, but that was what he was taking care of now. This tea, this blend of his own sunflowers, would be his subtle way of giving himself to Ferdinand.

_ “As soon as you can. It is getting harder to hide this annoyance.” _

Another part of him knew the dangers of having tea time with Ferdinand since no doubt he would want to cough up a field of sunflower petals, but… he felt he still should. One last hurrah before becoming the emotionless vessel he needed to be.

_ “... I can do it in three days from now. You will be on bed rest for a week at most, depending on how quickly you’ll heal.” _

It would probably be too bitter of an experience anyway, knowing how Ferdinand was around him. He should be safe of coughing up too much- at least he hoped. Sitting down right there next to him would make it harder to conceal the petals, but… worries for later. This need to give himself to him was persistent and would not leave until he did so. This disease was driving him crazy. 

_ “Then in three days I will be back.”  _

The petals were finished being prepared for the tea, ready for the brewing. He had a container set aside for it and started to load it inside. The surgery would be tomorrow, and right before going to it he would have this tea time with Ferdinand if all goes to plan. His reason to invite him would not be the honest answer, but because of how long he would be bedridden and miss some important duties. The reason for bed rest would also be hidden, but he should be pleased to know that Hubert was finally getting the proper treatment that he needed. 

~!~

The next day came with a bundle of nerves and a bouquet of petals too early in the morning. It was a pain to clean up the dashes of yellow gold that painted his sheets, but they were all gathered up since he couldn’t leave them there. He wondered what to do with the rest of these, the majority of the past he coughed up now grounded into tea, but Hubert figured that was a worry for later. For now he fretted over how well this tea meeting would go. It was something he would have to do, not to ease the feeling of giving himself to Ferdinand, but because of the need to tell him something important.

Classes went relatively smoothly, the petals he coughed up during that time easily hidden now that he’s grown so used to cover his shame. He was sure some were annoyed by the lingering cough that lasted too long, but as long as no one suspected the right thing he would be alright. When the lesson was over he lingered about, waiting for the moment to catch Ferdinand. The time came right outside the classroom doors.

“Ferdinand.” Hubert called to him, catching his attention with a small tilt to his head that made him stare down his nose. The suspicious look he sent his way made his throat tighten, but he didn’t cough just yet.

“What?” Ferdinand returned, thick brow raised as he looked at him with a faint down turned pout. 

Instead of answering right away Hubert instead reaching into his pocket, pulling out the bag of sunflower tea as his offering. Ferdinand stared at it in wonder, most likely trying to name the type in this form alone and why Hubert had it. “Care to join me for some tea? There is something I wish to discuss with you.” 

Golden eyes were soon off the bag and back towards Hubert, gaze now more incredulous. “But you do not drink tea.” That was ignoring the fact it was weird of him of all people inviting him to a tea party.

“I, unfortunately, will not be drinking anything.” Couldn’t eat and or drink for a certain amount of time before the procedure and all that, but that could be explained later. “Come, after this I have to got the infirmary. I will explain over tea.” He started to walk off in the proper direction of the gazebo, making it a few steps before stopping when he didn’t hear another pair following him. Ferdinand was still standing in place, his expression hard to read. After a small pause, Ferdinand finally did start to follow.

The walk was silent, the process to get the tea brewing all the same. Hubert was thankful no coughing fit struck him yet, but that might be because he was hyper-focused on the tea as Ferdinand sat uncomfortably in front of him. The freshly made tea was pushed in front of Ferdinand who stared down at it, tentatively wrapping his hands around the cup. He did not drink it yet and instead looked back at Hubert with a small glare. 

“This is not some poison brew, correct?” There was accusation in his voice, something that made Hubert give a hum of thought.

“Do you think I would poison you given the reason I brought you here?”

“Which is…?”

A small tick formed at the corner of Hubert’s lips, allowing some true emotions show that wouldn't cover up in some sort of lie. To be honest, he didn’t want to do this part, but he had to make some accommodations being bedridden to potentially up to a week. A sigh left him before he spoke once more. “I am sure you have noticed that this cough has not completely gone away.”

“Did the visit from before not help?” Ferdinand tilted his head, his suspicion gone from his features. His expression made the aforementioned cough show up once more. Thankfully he was able to properly hide the petals in the hollow of his hand before bringing it down. Hopefully he did not notice him dropping the petals at his feet as moving to pocket them would be to obvious.

“At first yes, but it has persisted. I am finally being sentenced to proper bed rest and medical aide.”

“It is about time!” Ferdinand exclaimed, bringing his cup to his mouth so he could come close to taking a sip. “You should have done so sooner. Allow me to guess, your Lady Edelgard told you to finally sit and take care of yourself?”

Hubert frowned at his tone, but for now he somehow kept his comments about it to himself. He didn’t have the time for their usual bickering- not to mention it would most definitely lead him to coughing up more petals than he couldn’t hide. “Yes,” it was still said through clenched teeth to show his disdain, “for at most a week I’ll be bed ridden.”

The comment made Ferdinand lower his cup again, his first sip of his tea postponed unintentionally. “You will be missing this month’s battle, then.” 

“Correct,” Hubert said with a nod. Ferdinand was as astute as always, “to put it in ways you will understand,” alright, maybe he couldn’t resist throwing a small jab at his tone from before, “there is no one else I trust to properly protect Lady Edelgard than you. I am hoping you will take my spot this one time.”

The cup was back on the table and Hubert wished he would hurry up and take a sip already, but instead Ferdinand stared at him with a bemused look. “That is the closest thing to a compliment you have ever given me. You must seriously be sick.” His timing was horrid- another cough had to be hidden behind Hubert’s hand.

“Do not make me misplace this trust already.” He recovered easily enough to send him a proper glare, but all he got in response was a chuckle.

“I am certain Edelgard can handle her own, but I will pull my weight and go beyond to protect not only her, but everyone else.” He pushed his chest out in his boast, finally bringing the cup up to his mouth once more.

“Yes, how noble of you.” At least he wasn’t shouting his name yet.

Ferdinand instead sniffed at the brew, finally becoming aware that it really was a tea he couldn't recognize. “What kind of tea is this?” 

“Sunflower, from what seller I cannot recall. I was certain I would have to bribe you to join me here.” He wondered if lying about some random seller would make his lie more believable, but it seemed to hardly be a problem.

“I have never tried that before.” He normally stuck to his favorite blends, but he supposed there was nothing wrong with branching out. He finally brought the cup up to his lips, taking a slow slip as he let the flavor dance on his tongue. He gave a surprised hum before swallowing so he could speak. “It’s quite similar to a Almyran pine needles, but less smokey and more nutty. You picked a good choice.”

Hubert had no idea how to visualize that taste, but he was happy and that made him pull his thin lips into a faint grin. 

Ferdinand pulled the cup away from him, his own smile much more noticeable and bright. “Thank you for the tea.”

He was coughing into his hand before he knew it, the fit much rougher on his body now and making him duck his head as it caused a pain in his chest. His breath shook as he finally recovered, taking a moment to make sure all the petals were well hidden before pulling his hand away. He glanced down at his hand, noticing that his glove was stained with a few small dots of red. He was thankful his hand was hidden under the table, there it would stay to not make him worry more than he was.

“You are… not contagious, right? That cough sounds horrible.” It was weird seeing such a tall brooding man doubled over and shake to a cough like that. 

“No… no I am not, but I should head over to the infirmary now.” There was no way he could hide the blood this close to him, so he found it best to take his leave now. This ended a lot shorter than he wished, but Ferdinand accepted and appreciated the tea he made for him. That, and telling him to protect Edelgard, was all he wanted from him. He moved to stand, blood stained hand behind his back as he placed the other on the table to support himself. “Thank you for accepting my request, and I am glad you enjoyed the tea.”

“Should I walk with you again?” Ferdinand offered, not standing just yet, but he did reach out to place his hand on top of Hubert’s. The mere action caused him to bring his hidden hand forward again to cover his coughs. Standing up it was now harder to hide the petals and the blood, but he still did. He could not be found out now.

“That is not necessary. I will be fine on my own.”

Ferdinand pushed his brows together, begrudgingly accepting that his help was refused as he pulled his hand away. “Then… we should have another tea time like this. I will even bring you some coffee! It is… odd to drink alone, and… to be honest this was much more pleasant than I thought.” He added that last bit with a weak laugh, looking bashfully off to the side before fixing his posture to something more noble. “Do not worry, I would never dream of wasting such a delicious brew by our short visit.” To prove his point, he took another drink that ended in a pleasant hum.

Hubert did not think as he moved, turning to leave the table without saying a word. It was far too dangerous to stick around anymore with the bubble of nightmares he could feel starting to crawl up his chest. His pace was a brisk walk, not the run he wished to do to not make a scene, but quick enough to get away. He could hear Ferdinand call out to him, no doubt wondering where this change of behavior came from, but that was ignored. Manuela would have to do the surgery now, this illness was progressing to dangerous levels of unrequited love. Giving himself to him via a brew of his sunflowers went in the worst way possible by going absolutely perfectly. 

He wasn’t sure when he fell to the floor clutching his chest, not sure where he did so either as the coughs he was holding in finally demanded to be let out. He couldn’t cover his mouth, his body tensing as the petals came forward and were immediately stained by blood. His eyes watered from the forced excursion on his body, blurring his vision as he stared at the new mess he created. He had to clean this up, but the shivers that wrecked his body kept him frozen.

“Hubert! Why did you-!?” Ferdinand rounded the corner to where he was sure Hubert went. The sudden escape made no sense to him, so he thought it best to trail and see if he was alright. He felt horrible leaving the tea on the table, it was very un-noble of him, but he felt Hubert took priority to that. He was glad that gut feeling was correct seeing the state he was in.

From the ground Hubert looked up at him, blood slowly falling from his lips to drip off chin to the bed of petals by his knees. One stuck to the corner of his mouth, a gradient from red to orange to yellow. The sunflowers shined a lot brighter than his eyes currently did staring at Ferdinand who moved to his side. What the noble said did not register to his ears as his eyes closed, fatigue of the coughing fit taking over his body.

~!~

It took a while for Hubert to blink up at the ceiling, even longer for him to register he was looking up at a ceiling in general and that he wasn't outside anymore. He tried to move, not sure for what purpose as of yet, but a hand on his shoulder caused him to stop. 

“You shouldn't move yet.” It was the voice of Edelgard, the hand being hers as well. When she felt him no longer trying to move and relaxing into the bed once more, she pulled her hand back to herself. “Hubert, how did it come to this?”

He couldn't answer that right away mainly since he didn't know what it came to as of yet. “What happened?” His voice was raspy and sore as he asked his question. He remembered drinking tea with Ferdinand, then he had to leave, then the pool of blood and petals on the ground next to him. More coughs sputtered out of him, heavy and wet that wrecked his body. He brought a hand up to cover them, only to realize after pulling back that the petals and blood stained his bare hand. Edelgard had grabbed a rag and started to clean up the mess for him, and for once he was too weak to protest her doting on him. 

“Ferdinand said you collapsed after coughing just like that. He carried you here to the infirmary. Manuela… Manuela told him how you were getting the surgery today and she's gone to prepare everything as we waited for you to feel better.”

“I can still get it done, right?” He wasn't sure how well that would go down in this weak state, but he needed it. This has gone too far. 

“That's not what I meant when I told you to take care of it, Hubert.” There was regret in her voice for not being clear enough. She thought it was obvious, but this was Hubert. 

“I will be fine.”

He could tell Edelgard wanted to say more the way she pushed her lips together and tilted her nose upwards, but she ended up keeping that to herself and instead gave up with a sigh. “Ferdinand has been waiting outside. He wanted to see you when you woke up.”

“That is not necessary-” 

She was already up and heading towards the door, ignoring his protest to instead exit the room and meet Ferdinand who waited right outside. He could not hear what was said in the little exchange, it coming out in whispers between the two outside much to his dismay. The silence was maddening before finally only Ferdinand stepped through the door. His uniform had a few dark spots on the black fabric below the collar, but what the stain consisted of was easily revealed as the same spots matched his ascot. Red ruined part of the once white fabric, hinting at just how he carried him here.

Hubert wished he was awake for that to remember how it felt to be curled against his chest. He knew Ferdinand was strong, but he wanted to know if it was easy for him to carry his lanky body as if he were weightless in his arms. From the direction of the blood splatters, his head must have been resting over his shoulder. He wanted that again to nuzzle against him in a much more peaceful setting. Maybe Ferdinand’s calloused hands could run through his hair as he allowed him to doze off.

He should have known that such thoughts would pull another bouquet of tainted flowers from his throat, a plethora that he could hardly contain in both of his hands. The new mess fluttered into his lap, the sunflowers hardly holding the same beauty they did smothered in red. It was why he didn’t look at Ferdinand’s face when he came into the room- couldn’t even- because nothing could compare to his ethereal grace. He wanted these thoughts gone already, Manuela needed to hurry back. 

Ferdinand was quicker though, immediately by his side and ignoring the repulsion of physical longing to sit by him on the bed. He had his arms around Hubert’s shoulders, pulling him back to the chest that he stained in the same way he did the petals. No words were exchanged, and all Hubert could do would tentatively pull a stained hand up to rest on top of one on his shoulder. He leaned against Ferdinand, a strain in his throat and a sunflower on his lips. 


End file.
